


Under the Canopy

by Lexigent



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/217314.html?thread=9016034#cmt9016034">the prompt "over the river and through the woods"</a> at <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">fic-promptly</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Canopy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



When the gates of Rome clang shut behind Martius, there is but one direction for him to turn to.

He travels light; only a coarse shirt and cloak on his back, a bag of coin strapped close to his skin, and enough food and water for the three-day march to Antium. 

He rises before dawn and marches, over the river and through the woods, rests when the sun starts scorching his skin at midday and pulls his cloak tightly about him as night draws close. When night falls for the second time, he kneels down to make his prayers, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the pines around him. He asks only for acceptance of the sacrifice he is about to make of himself and hopes they will judge him more justly than his fellow men have done.

When he reaches Antium covered in sweat, dust and grime, the wound in his shoulder has started festering. He washes his face in the public fountain in the marketplace before seeking out an inn for a meal that may well be his last, then makes his way out into the street, hoping he finds his final destination sooner rather than later.


End file.
